


Shut Up (I Love You)

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Aaron cannot keep civil tongues in their heads, All Dialogue, Background Eliza/Theodosia, F/F, I'm pretty sure Hamburr is just Alex and Aaron yelling at each other until one of them dies, M/M, Off-Screen Car Accident, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: SkreetchThump, thump"What the hell, Hamilton? Watch where you're walking!""Ugh.Me?Why the - ow - Why the hell don't you watch where you're fucking driving?"





	Shut Up (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reunited AUs: “oh my god i just hit someone with my car and it’s you hey i’m sorry are you okay please don’t sue?” au  
> Source: <http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/163034517537/reunited-aus>
> 
> Originally posted January 27, 2019 on [Tumblr](http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/182360604497/shut-up-i-love-you-january-27-2019)

_Skreetch_

_Thump, thump_

"What the hell, Hamilton? Watch where you're walking!"

"Ugh.  _Me?_  Why the - ow - Why the hell don't you watch where you're fucking driving?"

"I was watching! The road was clear! Where did you _come_ from?"

"The, y'know, whatever, over _there_."

"Sigh. Alex--"

"Did you just say 'sigh'?"

"Alex--"

"C'mon, Aaron! There's pretentious and then there's _pretentious_."

"Alex! Can we just-- You know what? Fine. I'm done here. Can you just not sue me for this and we can go our separate ways?"

"Why the _fuck_ \--"

"Alex--"

"No, Aaron. I want to know _why the fuck you think I would sue you over this_."

"Maybe - I don't know - maybe _because of fucking **Jefferson**???_"

"Oh, no. No no no. You do _not_ get to pin that on me."

("Um, do you think they're okay?")

"Why in the everloving hell not???"

"Because that wasn't personal!"

"The fuck it wasn't!"

("I, uh, I don't think so, but I'm really not going to get in the middle of this.")

" _Aaron_. You _know_ it wasn't about you--"

"No. No it wasn't. It was about _us_ and your fucking _fear of commitment!_ "

("Oh, _snap_.")

"Aaron. I-- I..."

"You know what? ...Save it, just save it, Alex. I'm done. I'm leaving."

("Oh no! But I ship it!")

"Wait!"

"What do you want, Hamilton?"

"I...I miss you."

("Wow. I did not see that one coming.")

"What?"

("I know, right?")

"I, uh, I _miss_ you. The office is empty without you."

" _Alex_ \--"

"You always answered my texts, even in the middle of the night. You kept me grounded. I can't sleep. I can't focus. I think Washington's about ready to fire me."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you."

("Aww.")

"What?"

"I love you, Aaron Burr. I've loved you for years and I still love you and I miss you and I'm _so fucking sorry_."

("Do you think he's going to take him back?")

"No."

"Aar--"

" _No_. I ask you to move in and you say no and I say I needed some space and you _fucking recommended_ Jefferson for the goddamn promotion? Over _me_?"

("It doesn't look good.")

"And then you quit the next day!"

"Well I wasn't going to keep working with a backstabbing ex, now was I?"

"I...we weren't exes. And I wouldn't have done that to you."

("At least they're probably done shouting at each other?") 

"How was I supposed to know that? You didn't say anything."

"Neither did you. Listen, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first."

"Normally you don't shut up."

"Yeah, well, add it to my list of character flaws. I should have talked to you. Jefferson was better for the promotion than you."

"Alex."

"He _was_. It was a lateral move."

"So what?"

"You deserve more than that. Adams is retiring next month."

"What?"

"They're announcing it next week. I told Washington you should replace him."

"What? _Alex_."

"He asked who the best was. I told him it was you."

"Alex. Come here."

"What-- _mmph_ "

("Did they just--")

" _Aaron..._ "

"We're not done talking about this. I'm still mad at you. You don't get to rearrange my life without telling me."

"Then why--"

"I love you, too. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

("Oh my god. That was amazing. I'm Theo, by the way."

"Eliza."

"Want to grab a cup of coffee with me and talk about idiots?"

"Lead the way.")


End file.
